The invention relates to a rotor for an electric machine and to an electric machine.
The rotor of a synchronization machine typically has a ferromagnetic pole core which has a complex shape and therefore causes high production costs and high technical production complexity. The shape of the pole core is conventionally determined by the number of poles of the rotor. The pole core of a rotor is configured in this respect for exactly the number of poles. The space between the poles does not, as a rule, contribute to the torque.